Lecciones de vida
by c-c-Paper Rose-c-c
Summary: La vida nos da lecciones por mas pequeña que sea, se aprende de los errores, pero siempre se debe tomar una decisión no importa cual no puedes mirar atrás, es el odio o el amor-¿Que prefieres Sasuke-kun?


**Lecciones de vida**

**One-Shot**

**Hola mundo sé que quieren matarme por no actualizar Pétalos de Sakura y Clan Uchiha pero desde hace mucho que tengo rondando esta idea en mi cabezota así que me dije ¿Por qué no? bueno espero les gustes es un leve Sasusaku que creo deja una pequeña reflexión sobre la vida y sus locos giros últimamente me han ocurrido cosas que me hicieron reflexionar sobre mucho y me obligaron a dejar de ser tan egoísta jeje xD.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**Dialogos-

-Naruto ni sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, di NO al plagio.

-Si a la imaginación xD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hola…

-Hm…

Un suave suspiro emergió de sus rosados labios antes de sentarse junto al silencioso joven, su mirada jade recorrió el cuerpo a su lado.

-¿No crees que es algo tarde?

-Hmp!

-Aun no te recuperas del todo debes descansar, la última misión fue…

-Shh…Eres una escandalosa…

-Sí, lo sé, tu eres un maldito bastardo y yo tampoco me canso de decirtelo-le miró divertida

El ensanchó ligeramente sus ojos ante la respuesta.

-Hace cuatro años te habrías puesto a llorar como una bebita-sonrió arrogantemente y ella le sonrió con orgullo.

-Ya no tengo doce años…Sasuke-kun…

-Pero sigues siendo una debilucha, sin importar cuanto entrenes tu corazón siempre será el mismo, no es lo mismo la fuerza física, que la fuerza sentimental, no importa cuanta fuerza tengas, siempre te quiebras la último momento, si no fuera así, me habrías matado ese día en el puente.

Una pequeña y amarga sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro femenino.

-Siento haber sido tan cobarde y ¿sabes que siento más?

Él le miro desinteresadamente, pero ella sabía que por dentro la curiosidad estaba matándolo.

-Haberme enamorado de ti…

-Hm…no sé porque me lo imaginaba-respondió con voz neutral y sin mirarla.

-…y seguir amándote- una irónica y amarga carcajada resonó en el tejado del reconstruido hospital.

-¿Por qué te ríes Sakura? ¿Acaso no has sufrido demasiado?

-Te equivocas Sasuke-kun, la vida me enseñó que sufrir es parte de ella, que llorar ayuda a recuperarse de las heridas, que una sonrisa sincera vale más que cualquier consuelo, que los amigos de verdad son los que estarán ahí sin importar que, que el amor te vuelve ciego y el odio también, por eso ambos tuvimos algo en común Sasuke-kun…

-Estuvimos ciegos de odio…

-…y de amor, pero sabes, te amé tanto que lo di todo para volverme fuerte y recuperarte, gracias a ti obtuve la determinación suficiente para convertirme en lo que soy ahora…

-Mi odio me llevo a lo que soy ahora…un asesino, un traid…-un dedo sobre sus labios lo silenció.

-Olvídalo todo Sasuke-kun, esta es una nueva vida, ahora sabes la verdad sobre tu clan y sobre Konoha, el nuevo concejo decidió que no te mataran no lo mereces en realidad, te mereces ser feliz, y a pesar que esa noche te hayas ido no eh olvidado mi promesa…

-Si te quedaras aquí conmigo, no habría ningún remordimiento... Porque todos los días hacíamos algo divertido, con mucho gusto, te lo juro... Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti así que... Por favor, quédate conmigo- recitó el pelinegro con voz ausente, Sakura sonrió avergonzada.

-Sabes ahora que lo recuerdo eso suena algo vergonzoso pero el amor te hace decir cosas estúpidas- murmuro sonrojada.

-Eras tan patética Sakura…-respondió sin mirarla- pero mi hermano tenía razón tus en tus ojos se lee la historia de tu vida…Itachi ¿Aun no despierta verdad?

-Hicieron todo lo posible, ahora todo depende de él y el efecto del Edo-tensei, temen que no salga del coma después de todo ya ha pasado un año y medio.

-Si vive…lo regresare al mundo de los muerto de una patada en el…

-Cállate Sasuke-kun, eres un malhablado.

-Lo dice la que me gritó hijo de puta luego de mandarme volando 50 metros atrás de un puñetazo.

Las pelirosa rió con ganas abrazándose al brazo del pelinegro, el cual frunció el ceño pero no la apartó.

-Eres un bastardo Uchiha Sasuke-ella soltó su brazo y lanzó un largo bostezo- pero da igual, toma debes tener frio- ella los envolvió a ambos en la manta que llevaba y resto su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino- sabes…

-ya lo sé esto es muy cursi, mirar la estrellas, bajo una manta, solo faltan los violines y las velas eh?- dijo pasando un brazo por la cintura de la chica.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando del contacto.

-¿Por qué no vas a visitar a tu hermano?-preguntó seriamente- ya supéralo Sasuke-kun.

-Ya te dije que lo haré cuando despierte, ahora vamos a casa ¿Qué tal si comenzamos a restaurar el clan eh?-Sasuke sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Eres un pervertido Sasuke-kun!-ella le golpeó en el hombre y el rió ligeramente.

.

Porque esta es una nueva vida, nunca es tarde para arrepentirse y perdonar, nunca es tarde para ser feliz solo basta con mirar más allá de tu nariz y dejar de buscar solo tu bien intenta hacer algo por el mundo y veras la satisfacción que sentirás, porque un gracias y una sonrisa sincera siempre te devolverá las ganas de vivir y seguir sonriendo, el odio solo producen rencor, y sufrimiento, pero el amor produce dolor y experiencia pero también amistad y felicidad y la experiencia nos enseña a vivir, la vida nos da lecciones diarias y hasta pueden cambiar tu historia y tu destino solo debes escoger aprender del odio o del amor para formar tu camino sin mirar atrás, recuerda olvidar el pasado, vivir el presente, levantarte y caminar al futuro con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Espero les haya gustado! Yo aprendí una gran lección que me dejó algo deprimida pero Salí de esa me di cuenta de algo muy importante sobre mi misma que podría hacerme perderlo todo esta historia va dedicada especialmente a mis mejores amigos porque realmente un sonrisa sincera de ustedes chicos bastó para sacarme de mi oscuridad.**


End file.
